


Son cher frère

by Arzhel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Gen, at least it started like one, these two were probably worth an entire series when they were kids tho
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzhel/pseuds/Arzhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny pense avoir tous les arguments pour dissuader Kuchel de garder l'enfant qu'elle porte...mais Kuchel ne compte pas se laisser démonter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son cher frère

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLouisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLouisa/gifts).



> D'après une idée de [ myshittywriting ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/myshittywriting). C'était parti sur un délire mais ça devient plus sérieux vers la fin (??) J'espère que ça te plaira ! ^^
> 
> (en y réfléchissant, je pense que dans le manga ils se sont quittés fâchés s'ils ont eu cette discussion... )

La vieille chaise qui craque. Des reniflements incessants et des petits raclements de gorge forcés. La chaise qui grince encore à vous en faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête. Un gémissement pathétique et une éructation qui résonne comme un tremblement de terre dans la petite pièce. 

Des soupirs à n'en plus finir, et...

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? »

Kuchel se retourne, les nerfs aussi tendus que les cordes d'un violon. Assis à la petite table branlante, Kenny a le visage enfoui dans ses bras. 

Il s'adosse à la chaise et laisse tomber sa tête en arrière en gémissant un long « riiiieenn » comme un gosse qui boude depuis trois heures.

Kuchel abandonne un instant son balai pour faire face à son frère, les mains sur les hanches. 

« Alors pourquoi tu gémis comme un chien qui vient de se chier dessus ? »

Kenny relève la tête pour la regarder en face de ses yeux d'acier.

« Les chiens sont pas si cons », dit-il très sérieusement comme si elle venait de lui dire une énormité sur un sujet très pointu qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur.

« Non, mais toi si », rétorque Kuchel avec un petit sourire diabolique. 

Et Kenny lâche un nouveau soupir (exagérément dramatique, il faut bien le dire) avant de s'affaler sur la table qui grince encore et menace de s'écrouler sur ses quatre pieds chétifs mangés par les vers.

« Mais pourquoi on m'a foutu une frangine aussi cruelle ? Et en plus elle veut nous pondre un sale petit piaf qui va tout dégueulasser et foutre des merdes partout et lui bouffer toutes ses graines ! Je suis un miséreux ! » s'écrie-t-il. 

« Alors c'est ça qui te dérange ? Le bébé ? On en a déjà parlé ! Je le garde, un point c'est tout ! »

Kuchel se détourne, empoigne à nouveau le balai comme si c'était le long cou de son frère adoré, et reprend son nettoyage hebdomadaire. 

« Maiiiis à quoi ça sert tu vas peupler encore plus ce trou à rats, il va rien t'apporter à part des ennuis ! » gémit Kenny en retroussant le coin de sa lèvre supérieure.

Un vrai gosse, agaçant et geignard. Pas sûr que le bébé soit aussi insupportable. Il faudra lancer une compétition entre eux. 

« Les ennuis, ça fait des années que j'en ai, je commence à m'y connaître » rétorque Kuchel sans même lui accorder un regard.

« Et comment tu vas le nourrir ? Regarde-toi, t'arrive même pas à becter assez pour toi ! C'est à se demander comment tu tombes pas en avant avec un bide aussi gros et rien pour le tenir! » 

« Kenny ! » le menace-t-elle, le regard enflammé.

Kenny l'ignore et écarte les bras, emporté par son discours.

« Et si c'est une fille, hein ? Comment tu feras ? Tu seras pas dans la merde ! Elle va finir comme toi, un vrai hangar à bites! » 

Silence. 

Chacun se demande si Kenny n'a pas dépassé les bornes. Et puis, un petit sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Kuchel. 

« Oooh dites donc, regardez moi qui parle ! Je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas tu sais, mon cher frère ! »

Et sous le regard horrifié de Kenny, elle forme un rond avec sa bouche et place sa main devant, la bougeant d'avant en arrière en un geste suggestif accompagné de bruits de succion qui font rougir les joues cadavériques de Kenny. Il grimace et grogne un « hnn... » boudeur, se détournant de sa sœur pour se cacher le visage.

« Pardon ? » demande Kuchel en faisant mine d'avoir mal entendu. « Tu n'aurais pas vu ton petit blond préféré dernièrement par hasard? Je trouve que tu as la mâchoire un peu pendante aujourd'hui, tu as du mal à parler tout à coup. Il t'en a trop donné, peut-être ?»

« Oh ça va ! » s'écrie Kenny en se détournant avec un geste boudeur. 

Non vraiment, des deux, c'est presque sûr que l'enfant sera le moins pire. 

Elle ne lui en veut pas, d'être aussi borné et indélicat. Elle sait qu'il dit tout cela parce qu'il pense à son bien.

Kuchel se rapproche de la table et prend la main de Kenny dans la sienne. Deux mains maigres aux doigts trop longs, des années de violence et de misère qu'ils ont subies ensemble ou chacun de leur côté.

« Je garde l'enfant, Kenny », dit-elle d'une voix ferme mais pas rancunière. « Je te l'ai dit il y a trois mois et ça n'a pas changé. Je ne te demande rien, alors respecte ma décision. »

Il tourne la tête vers elle. Ses yeux sont soudain fatigués, presque lointains, et sa bouche a une petite moue tremblante. 

« Très bien... fais comme tu veux, va... Uri m'a dit que j'avais tort d'essayer de te persuader de toute façon...que la décision t'appartient...mouais...»

Kuchel sourit et penche la tête sur le côté pour chercher le regard de son abruti de grand frère.

« Oh alors j'avais raison, tu l'as vu dernièrement ! » se moque-t-elle tendrement.

Kenny lui donne un petit coup sur le bras.

« Devine, faut bien que je garde mon corps d'athlète en forme en faisant un peu d'exercice !» dit-il en désignant solennellement sa carcasse de grande perche.

Il fait rire Kuchel, et elle lui tire le lobe de l'oreille, un petit geste affectueux qu'ils traînent depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Kenny sourit. Pas de cette grimace qu'il garde pour le boulot et qui fait mouiller le pantalon des individus les plus sanguinaires, mais de ce sourire rare et sincère où se lit timidement l'amour qu'il a pour Kuchel. Kuchel, et Uri, quand il est avec lui. 

« Fais juste gaffe. Si tu crèves à cause du gosse, j'aurai plus que lui. Et plus ça va, plus notre famille dégénère, donc il sera encore pire que nous deux réunis. »

« Non, ça il ne pourra pas. Demande à Madame Kristov» affirme Kuchel. 

Kenny ricane, se souvenant de tous les coups foireux qu'ils ont fait à la vieille mégère quand ils étaient gamins.

« Allez faut que j'me tire » déclare-t-il en se levant. « A plus, sœurette. Perds pas le môme et fais pas de conneries. »

« Tu salueras Uri pour moi. »

Elle embrasse Kenny sur la joue et le regarde remettre son chapeau sur sa tête, et puis il quitte la petite pièce, aussi rapide et discret qu'un courant d'air.

Elle reprend son ménage, le cœur un peu plus léger pour la première fois depuis des années. 

S'il lui arrive quelque chose, Kenny sera là. Pour le petit. Il sera là.


End file.
